cores_passfandomcom-20200213-history
Eoghan Urthadar
Basics Level 20 Archmage / Evocation Wizard Profile *'Age': 26 (at the beginning) 48 (currently) *'Birthdate': March 24th *'Race': Human / Wood Elf (currently) *'Height': 5'8" *'Weight': 160 lbs (Human) 110 lbs (currently) *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Blue *'Orientation:' Bisexual *'Alignment': Chaotic Good *'Deity': Mystra *'Primary Weapon(s)': Magic *'Other Weapons': Quarterstaff, dagger *'Family': Luthais Urthadar (father), Eilín Urthadar (mother), Slóghadh Urthadar (brother), Illiam Ven Orotel (husband), Mas'lin Urthadar (son) Backstory Eoghan was born to a noble family in the continent Aldham to the north, in a place called Easholt, and is the eldest son of an accomplished wizard and lord who served under the baron of their fiefdom. Several years before the events of Chapter One, Eoghan had been formerly next in line to take over his family's profession as well as his father's titles, but was suddenly betrayed in a fit of envy and resentment by his younger brother and framed for using his magical abilities maliciously. This led to a revolt against the family, and the crowds were only mollified by the promise of the eldest son being removed from the picture one way or another. Eoghan's parents managed to spare their son from execution, but he was to be exiled from Aldham and sent on his way with only what he could carry. Bitter over having his comfortable life torn out from under him, as well as lacking any real survival skills, Eoghan's passive interest in the dark arts became actual practice, and the mage struck a retaliatory deal with Asmodeus in which his mortal soul was exchanged for immense power. This power manifested in the form of a pit-fiend by the name of Az possessing his body whenever he willed it, but the connection between their consciousness were constant, causing Eoghan's sanity and social abilities to wane significantly. Eoghan spent the next few years of his life as a penniless vagrant, traveling from continent to continent, and selling potions and scrolls to make ends meet until eventually landing in Core's Pass, where he's lived to this day. Personality TBA Appearance TBA Book One Having become accustomed to an impoverished lifestyle, Eoghan eventually settled far from his homeland in Core's Pass, where he attempted to make an honest living as a magical-wares merchant near the docks. Paranoid and reclusive, Eoghan had no interest in mingling with ANYONE, and certainly not the arcane users of the Mage's district out of fear that they might discover his terrible secret. He was eventually arrested for casting magic without a permit to do so within Core's Pass, but rather than spending time in a cell or paying off fees, Eoghan opted to temporarily join the Town Guard as payment for his crime. Upon aiding Lady Emella, the guardsmen were invited to a resort and spa as a token of the noble's thanks, but thing went awry when the party found themselves up against powerful cultists. It was at this time that Eoghan revealed himself as possessed by an outsider to the group, but even with Az's power they provided no match for the Following and were teleported to the Abyss. Eoghan was initially scorned by the party, and particularly Donovan, but eventually they came to terms with his possession, and accepted him in spite of it. During their time in the Abyss, Eoghan came across The Abyssal Eye. Though the time spent in the Abyss was harrowing, the group survived being trapped in the Abyss for several months, and managed to escape, which The King himself recognized as a feat worthy of admiration. King William then decided to hire the survivors as his very own inquisition and demon slaying force known as the Order of the Dragons. Eoghan and the rest of the Order were moved into a Manor in Hightown, where the group of them lived co-ed with one another while they took on the seemingly impossible task of defeating the Duke's Following. INFO MISSING HERE Sometime between book one and two, Eoghan and Ven "married," and Eoghan was wished into a Wood Elf in preparation of raising an Elven son. Abyssaleye.gif Book Two Upon defeating the Following and having saved not only the city of Core's Pass, but also the entirety of the world, statues were erected of the Order of the Dragons, and the Order was acclaimed as heroes, achieving legendary status across the lands. Their work is not over, however, as twenty years have passed and the prophecy of the Word has come into full swing. Eoghan spends his days preparing the arcane users of the Dragons for the battles that lie ahead, preparing magical artifacts for their use, as well as raising his child. Relationships Illiam Ven Orotel: 'Eoghan's husband, comrade, and greatest ally. Their relationship is a loving, but often private affair, and though their marriage is not and will never be recognized legally, their rings alone and the trust placed in one another are good enough for the both of them. Eoghan loves Ven to a fault, and would lie down his life for him if necessary. 'Mas'lin Urthadar: 'Eoghan's son, a full blooded Drow who was secretly sired by Ven. Mas'lin, though technically a member of the Order of the Dragons, is too young to join the others on their journey and lives at home full time with Eoghan, apprenticing under his father. '"Az": Eoghan's former Pit-fiend. Granted to him by Asmodeus, the King of Hell, in exchange for his mortal soul. The outsider's life-force supplemented his own, granting Eoghan strength, eternal youth and immortality while they both were joined. Az and Eoghan were separated at the end of Book one after nearly a decade, during which the two had become quite close. Eoghan is still highly distraught over the absence of his dear friend, and wishes that he himself would have been the one banished to Baator to suffer for all of eternity. Donovan Drakesblood: Eoghan's former roommate, and dear friend. During book one Eoghan spent the majority of his time with Donovan, and cares for him greatly. The both of them have unresolved romantic and sexual attraction for one another, and their relationship remains positive, but 'complicated' accordingly. Torrinth Agrach Dyrr: 'Donovan's partner and Eoghan's comrade. The two of them get along well in most situations, but due to cultural differences, morals, and relationship issues, they have been known to butt heads on occasion. 'Anisa Elerren: 'Eoghan's comrade and long time friend. Anisa and Eoghan's friendship is a friendly one, and the two of them are prone to playful bouts of bickering and teasing one another, even twenty years later. 'Reuben Evergarden: '''Eoghan's comrade and friend. Reuben is a man of class that Eoghan respects. The two of them most frequently enjoy conversation on politics and magic, and of course, eating. He is thankful for the lawyer's successful ability to argue in his stead against Asmodeus's claim on his soul. '''Agmundr Sigmarr: '''Eoghan's comrade and friend. Eoghan and Sigmarr have spent much more personal time together after the birth of their children, finding that fatherhood gives them something to bond over. They get along incredibly well, but neither is the greatest at leading a conversation. '''Mordechai Camshaft: '''Eoghan's comrade and friend. He enjoys the eccentricities of Mordechai's mind. '''Valm Tenren: '''Eoghan's long time friend and comrade. He has no idea what Valm is even talking about half of the time, but enjoys the sound of his soothing voice and calming demeanor nonetheless. '''Garrent Hollywood-Tucon: '''Former leader, and comrade. Eoghan was shown kindness by Garrent in spite of his demonic possession, and misses him to this day. He sees Garrent as a man of honor who died doing what he believed in, but feels saddest of all for the daughter that he left behind. '''Greysen Firebrae: Eoghan's friend and superior. Eoghan respects Greysen immensely for not only what he does daily, but also for stepping in to raise Garrent's child as his own. Eoghan seems to be one of the few party members who can decipher Greysen's heavy accent. The two of them are from the same continent, and talk of their homeland on occasion. '''The Children of Destiny: '''The children of Eoghan's comrades. He has been apart of their lives since birth and always happy to lend a helping hand when they are in need. Each one is almost like his own family, and Eoghan sorely wishes that they didn't have to endure the rough fate ahead of them. He is terrified for the day that his own child is old enough to have to join the fray. Category:PC Characters